


Seed of doubt

by karmicMayhem



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has had enough. Some well placed words will work nicely for what he has planned. All while enjoying his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seed of doubt

They don’t realize what type of cruel Tim really is. They don’t understand that even though his demeanor is almost always calm, there is a storm behind those sapphire-cerulean-robin egg blue eyes. He can only take so much abuse and hurt from this family until cracks start to form. And the breaks cause damage. Not just to himself, no, he's tired of being the only one damaged by this. When he breaks now, even just a little, he makes sure someone else will feel the pain he feels as well. His words may be his most deadly weapon. Yes, he has assassin training he could use, but no. If being raised around Janet Drake had taught him one thing, it was that words were a poison. A slow moving hurt that stuck with you. Physical pain faded, but a few well placed words could topple an empire, if used correctly.

And Damian. Poor unsuspecting Damian had just insulted Tim one too many times today. Tim hadn't slept in three and a half days, too busy with work to sleep. Tim has had enough. He would make this subtle. He would make Damian doubt himself in all the best, _most dangerous_ , ways. Tim sighed and looked over at Jason who was sitting next to him. He put on his best exasperated face and said just loudly enough that he knew Damian would hear, "Ugh, I hope the _next_ robin is nicer, at least." Damian's face snapped towards him. Excellent. "What was that, Drake?!" Tim looked at him, innocently. Innocent like an angel's face as it sends someone to hell. A beautiful expression, no matter how deceitful and false it truly was.

"Well," Tim continued, "I just mean that I hope the next Robin to take the mantel will be more pleasant than you." Damian snarled. Tim smiled. Perfect. It was already getting to him, and Tim wasn’t even done yet. "There will be no one next! No one will replace me!"

Tim looked right into Damian's eyes, making sure his words were sinking deep enough into him. The claws _piercing_ his self worth. Slowly he let a grin consume his face. It reminded Damian oddly of the Cheshire Cat from that movie Grayson made him watch. But this smile somehow chilled him, something was _dark_ about this smile. "Oh, brat, haven't you realized it yet? Robins are replaceable. What makes you think you're any different? There were four Robins before you, and I guarantee there'll be more after you."

Damian bristled. "You are wrong, Drake!" he hissed. "I won't be replaced. I won't!"

Tim smiled kindly at him. "Of course not, Damian. My mistake." Damian fumed as he stomped away. Tim smirked. The seed of doubt had been firmly planted in him. His own doubt and insecurities would do the rest of Tim's work for him. The brat would obsess over it and nearly tear himself apart trying to prove himself. And all Tim would have to do is just watch from the sidelines, and _laugh_.

Jason turned to face Tim. He raised an eyebrow. "That was pretty fucked up, Babybird." Tim just fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"What do you mean, Jason?" Tim casually took a sip of his coffee and smirked at the elder bird. "I haven't done _anything_."

Jason just shook his head. "Vicious, Babybird. You're pretty dangerous, you know?"

Tim leaned forward and whispered-hissed- _sang_ into Jason's ear, "Oh, Jason. Trust me. _I know_." Tim stood gracefully and glided off to his room to get some much needed rest. Leaving Jason sitting there, staring after him with a shell shocked look on his face.

"Ah, _hell_." he whispered to the empty cave. The only response was the echo of his own voice.


End file.
